


The Price of Dreams

by Spiritfox1994



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Cute, Dom - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Scratching, Semi AU, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, Sweet, Teasing, age gap, sodomy, steam punk, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritfox1994/pseuds/Spiritfox1994
Summary: Things happen a little differently this time. When the Super Nova hits, Jim and silver find themselves caught in a hard spot when the boat they had been resting in falls out of the airlock, due to the securing ropes searing from the heat. The two of them, somehow, find themselves on a deserted, tundra planet, with Silver injured, and no way to contact the Legacy.It continues after the planet, but this is what causes the major changes.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler, Jim Hawkins/John Silver
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is a Treasure Planet fanfic. I have aged up JIM so that he is one year older, 18, just to make him legal. If you have issues with large age differences or LGBT romances, then this is not the story for you friend. If you enjoy please leave a review! <3 
> 
> Also my concept was, after watching the movie again, that door was open in the movie as well when it hit, and the fact is a Super Nova is extremely hot. The ropes you see them tie in the movie would easily catch fire, that is my logic. 
> 
> Please be kind and know this is just for fun.

“I’m hoping it is Jimbo, I most certainly am.” 

Silver slipped his hat down over his eyes as he rested his back against the side of the longboat, his organic arm stretched out behind Jims head. Jim smiled and leaned his head back on the arm, feeling the tight muscle underneath the thick canvas of his coat. _He smells good. _Jim thought drowsily as he took in a deep breath. Pipe tobacco, sweat, and engine-oil. It had to be one of the most, if not THE most, masculine smells Jim had ever known. He thought back to his father, the man who left without so much of a word, and tried to remember how his father had smelled. _I remember alcohol and wood polish… _Jim thought sadly as he felt himself start to drift off. The memory was not a pleasant one anymore, he didn’t want to think about his father. His father was far away and absent, Silver was here.  
A soft grunt and a heavy hand on his shoulder brought Jim back to consciousness as he felt himself get pulled against a large frame. He opened his eyes to see Silver’s hand holding him against his side, making Jim feel small against his enormous bulk. The old cook was breathing slow and deep, his eyes hidden by his hat, his mechanical arm resting behind his own head. _Is he asleep? _Jim wandered as he turned into the figure that had come to be a sign of safety to him. His head rested on Silver’s shoulder as one hand slowly, cautiously, rested against Silver’s belly, as he closed his eyes again. The smell was stronger now, as Jim was closer, and he couldn’t ignore how the smell caused a heat to rise in his stomach. A heat he had only ever felt once or twice at school, when he had caught a glimpse of a girl’s thigh, or had seen one of the other boys shirtless in the locker room.______

______ _ _ _ _

_______Stop it Jim. He’s old enough to be your grandfather. _He reminded himself as the arm tightened around his back even more. He could feel his heart start to race. It was true, the fifty-year old Ursine was significantly older than him, a mere eighteen year old human. But was that really such a bad thing? He knew there were those in relationships with large age gaps...but even then this one was quite a big one. Over thirty years difference was a huge gap in maturity and experience. Even so, Jim couldn’t help but be drawn to the man. His charismatic smile, his terrifying temper, and his massive, imposing size were all fascinating to him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You okay there Jimbo?” The voice spoke from above him and Jim felt his face flush red. His body felt hot as his eyes glanced up at the old cyborg, his blue eyes large and nervous. Silver had tilted his hat up slightly, exposing his brown, organic eye, that now looked down at him with an expression mixed with curiosity and concern. When Jim met that eye, he saw the concern take over.  
“Ey Lad, you're as red as a Morturian cherry. You feelin okay?” The man leaned forward, taking his hand off of Jim’s back to press it against his forehead, checking for a fever. Jim flushed more and bit his lip, shoving the hand away and clumsily moving to the opposite end of the boat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m fine.” He hissed, his embarrassment causing him to lash out at the man’s concern. He turned his back on Silver, folding his arms stubbornly as he clenched his knees to his chest, trying to subdue the hardening member between his legs. He felt the boat shift as Silver moved, and he heard the hard thump of the prosthetic leg moving onto the walkway of the hull.  
“If yeh aint feelin well, Jimbo, you should go see your friend the Doc. Aint no shame in askin fer help when you need it.” Silver’s voice was cold and hard, and Jim could imagine the closed off expression he would have on his face, the same expression that always took over when something happened to cause him anger or discomfort. JIm cursed himself silently. Damn it! He was worried about you, you idiot! Don’t be such a brat! _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I..I’m sorry.” Jim peaked over his shoulder to see Silver standing above him, his hands resting on his broad hips. “I didn’t mean to...I’m just embarrassed is all…”  
Silver sighed and squatted down to look at Jim more in the eye, and Jim had to resist the urge to shrink away, that one red eye was looking at him with such a bright precision, the light reflected off of his skin. The cyborgs expression softened slightly into a small, weird smile. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just talk to me Lad. What’s wrong?” His voice was light and gentle, coaxing even. The sound of that voice sent a chill up Jim’s spine and he shivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I...I can’t.” He mumbled, looking away and burying his face in his arms. He felt the hot breath on the back of his neck when Silver let out a hefty sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And why not?” He asked, not moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“B...because it’s embarrassing!” Jim practically whined, curling up tighter. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and the creak of wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If yer all worked up about that little hardon you got, you aint got to worry about it Jimbo.”  
Jim thought his heart was going to stop. He KNEW. Jim carefully turned to look at Silver, who had a rather amused smirk on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s perfectly natural for a young man like you to get em! You ain't got to feel embarrassed boyo, it’s just a sign of being a healthy young buck coming into his prime. Ain't nothin to feel ashamed of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“H...how did you-” Jim stopped as Silver quirked an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You were snuggled up awfully close to me for a while there, Jim. Kinda hard not to notice it when it’s pressed against me leg.” SIlver chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh gods...kill me now. Jim thought as he buried his face in his hands. This was so humiliating! He had thought Silver had maybe seen it, with his keen eye, or just recognised the embarrassment from his younger days, but no, it was worse, he had FELT it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boat rocked slightly as Silver stepped back in and put a gentle hand on Jim’s back, a comforting motion that immediately made Jim’s shoulders relax as he glanced up bashfully. The Ursine was looking at him, a strange, serious look on his face. Something about it gave Jim a dark sense of foreboding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Listen Lad. Yer safe here with me, yeah? But you had best be careful about lettin anyone else know about those sorts of things? Some of em may use it against you, or take it as an invitation.”  
Jim felt his stomach tighten at the warning and found himself nodding as he chewed on his lip. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y..you don’t mean-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not all of the folk on this ship are good.” Silver said, a knowing glint in his eye. “Some of em will take any excuse to hurt you, or shame ya, just for fun.”  
Jim felt the heat, that had been so intense, drain from his face as he looked down at his hands, clenching them as a shiver of fear went down his spine. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I...I’ll be careful.” He muttered softly and he felt that hand on his shoulder again as Silver pulled him into a sort of half-hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good. Ye need to be.” Silver gave a small smile that melted away some of Jim’s fear and caused him to smile back before leaning in to the hug. Silver froze for a moment, as if surprised, before holding him tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks Silver…” Jim mumbled softly, with a heavy sigh. Even if nothing can really happen, I’ll be happy to have this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a moment of silence between the two of them, where they simply sat there listening to the gentle hum of the ships engines. That is, until a sudden, intense blast of heat burst through the hull of the ship, sending the two of them falling, hard, on to the bottom of the longboat. Jim winced as his head hit the hardwood, the feeling of burning hot debris falling on to his face. He felt dazed, as he moved to sit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What in the-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jimbo! Look out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A heavy weight pushed Jim back down, striking his head against the floor for the second time. He gasped for air as the weight pushed down on his sternum and he blinked his eyes open. Silver was on top of him, the older face wrinkled in an ungly grimace of pain and struggle as he worked to push the heavy chunk of metal debris off of his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Silver!” Jim gasped as he tried to sit up, to help in some way, but he couldn’t move. Silver was just too big, and the combined weight of him and the debris was too much, despite the fact that Silver had saved him from most of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s alright Jimbo, I got ya.” Silver grunted out, trying to turn his body so as to cause the chunk of hot metal to fall off, but he stopped and looked up as the smell of burning, and the sound of snapping caught both their attention. The ropes that held the longboat above the open gate were burning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh Shite!” Silver cursed as the first rope snapped, causing the nose of the boat to swing downwards. The good news was that the debris that had fallen on them now fell out of the airlock door. The bad news was that Jim and Silver had to dig into the seats of the longboat to avoid falling out themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit! What’s happening!?” Jim asked as he clung to the seat, his nails digging into the wood painfully as he struggled to hold on. Silver was struggling even more than Jim, his mechanical arm was making horrible noises, sparks occasionally spouting out of the shoulder, a large dent in the metal from where the initial impact had hit him. Silver looked to be in great pain as more sizzling caught Jim’s attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snap_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The second rope broke, and they were falling. The rush of falling out into space was terrifying as Jim held on to the small boat for dear life, Silver had made his way over to him and put an arm around his shoulders, using his greater weight and strength to keep them both in the boat, rather than falling out into the deadly vacuum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get to the controls, Lad!” Silver called out over the rush of fire that surrounded them. The light out here was so bright he couldn’t see a thing. But he knew what he had to do. He started to crawl, Silver moving with him as a sort of Ursian shield, as Jim laid his hands on the boat's controls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I gotta sit up!” He called out and Silver nodded, easing up slightly and using his organic arm to guide Jim up into the seat, holding him there as Jim started to fiddle with the controls. When the sale furled open and the boat returned to a horizontal position Jim had to breathe a sigh of relief, feeling the heavy shake as Silver gained a sturdier position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s going on?!” Jim had to call out over the horrible sound of heat and fire whipping their boat about. Silver clambered over to Jim and took a seat next to him, his head turning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The bleeding star went Super Nova!” Silver called, holding his hat to his head. “I cannot see the ship anywhere, we’ve been blown away from it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the hell do we do!?” Jim asked, putting all his strength into the boats controls to keep it upright as another wave of blinding energy hit them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Get us out of range of the star! Once we’re safe we can try to rendezvous with the ship using the gps!” Silver turned back to Jim and put a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right!” Jim nodded and turned the controls so their nose was facing away from the light, and pushing down to get all the speed he could out of it. The boat burst forward, the bright light causing the solar sails to shimmer with energy as the boat continued to move faster.  
The boat shook with strain at the speed they were moving, a heavy jolt occasionally hitting them as a chunk of rock hit the hull. Silver had his eyes turned towards the explosion, using his optics to try and gauge the debris to help Jim dodge them. So far it was working well, but when Silver noticed a rather large chunk of rock coming towards them, he clamped his hand onto Jim’s shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Big one coming Jimbo! Go down! Down!” Jim nodded and pointed the boat downwards, but it wasn’t fast enough.  
The chunk of space rock hit their sail with devastating force, shattering it and sending them spinning out of control. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Jim cursed as he pulled on the controls, trying to gain some sense of direction as they spiraled down into darkness, away from the exploding star. Silver grunted and used his organic hand to aid in Jim’s attempt, pulling the control with him to fight against the spin. Jim could hear the whirring of his eye as he looked about, but Jim couldn’t see a thing as he clenched his eyes tight against the strain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good news Jimbo! We’re out of range of the star!” Silver called over the horrendous beeping of the machinery. “Bad news is, we’re planet bound! We got pulled into a gravitational field!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What!?” Jim opened his eyes and looked ahead of them as the dark green, foresty planet loomed in front of them. How far did we go!? I remember seeing this planet from a distance but…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Head down Jimbo!” Silver pushed Jim down as the field around the boat started to flare up with heat and light as they entered the planet’s atmosphere, causing the interior to heat up. Jim squinted his eyes close and pressed against Silver, who wrapped his arms around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hold on till we’re done flaring! Then we gotta get our nose up and try to land this thing without goin splat!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn it!” Jim clenched on to Silver, burying his face in the broad chest as the boat shook so violently, he was certain it would shatter. Suddenly the heat and shaking was gone, and there was a gust of cold wind blowing into his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pull up Jim! Pull up!”  
Jim nodded and pulled away from the Ursine, despite his whole being wanting to keep holding on, and grabbed the controls again, pulling back to get the nose up. He looked out beneath him to see a large, pine-like forest below them, dusted in snow, quickly approaching. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This is gonna hurt!” He called out as the bottom of the boat scrapped across the top of a tree, causing the boat to jostle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aye!” Silver nodded, his face serious as he scanned ahead. “Try to thread between the trees if you can, Jimbo! Then once we see the ground, brace for impact!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right!” Jim nodded and leaned in to the turn as he managed to swerve between two, massive trees and into the thick of the wood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Avoiding the trees entirely was impossible, but Jim was able to turn just enough to make it so that they only grazed, causing awful jolts, but also managing to slow their descent. JIm had to squint as needles and snow fell on him, obscuring his vision as they quickly approached the heavily covered forest floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jim! Brace for impact!” The voice spoke out as a large arm pulled Jim down into the boat and away from the controls, and a strong vice encircled him. He clenched his eyes and clasped on to the thick coat as they hit the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The landing was hard and turbulent. The boat slammed onto the ground and bounced twice, before the nose hit something in the way, causing it to spin out and flip, sending the two spacers sprawling out of it. Jim felt the jostle, and the tumble before finally he stopped moving, his back getting soaked from the snow as he lost all the air in his body, Silvers full weight on him as he landed, still holding on to him.  
They lay there in silence for a moment, Jim breathing hard as he tried to suck air into his lungs, but eventually had to push at Silver’s chest. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Silver. Thanks but you can get off now. Please, I can’t breathe.” He grunted as he shoved the large man over, and with a dull thud, Silver fell into the snow without a sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Silver?” Jim sat up, wincing at the pain in his ribs as he turned to put a hand on Silver’s shoulder, pushing him over onto his back. Silver’s eyes were closed and he was un-moving. Red was starting to stain the snow around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Home in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds himself in a precarious situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I really do love this movie, and I think it is highly underrated, so I am glad that I have taken the chance to have some fun with it. If you enjoy please leave a comment! They really do help me keep writing. :D

“Silver! Silver!” Jim felt his heart freeze at the sight of the blood.  _ W...what do I do? What do I do?  _ He thought frantically as he looked over the large man’s body, trying to find the wound. His white shirt was soaked in blood, but the injury wasn’t on his front, so Jim pushed him over, using all the muscle in his slight frame to turn the man over and start pulling off the heavy duster coat. Once the coat was off, Jim saw it. A nasty chunk of splintered wood was sticking out of Silver’s back, just below his left shoulder blade. 

“Okay Jim think...think.” He huffed to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face in a panicked gesture. “D..did it hit his heart? Or...or lung? Wait, he’s not human, do Ursine’s have their heart on their left or their right? Damn it!” 

Jim dug his nails into his own hair as he tried to breathe out of the panic, his whole body trembling with shock and fear. When he heard the soft, pained chuckle and saw the large form shift slightly, he held his breath, moving to help Silver turn and sit up. 

“It’s alright Jimbo. Luckily most of me vitals are lower in the chest.” He grunted out, falling back slightly into the snow. Jim placed a tentative hand on Silver’s back. 

“D...don’t move. You're hurt bad.” Jim said, his voice quaking. Silver turned to him, his eye whirring as it focused on Jim’s face. 

“Aye, I am Lad. But it will be okay.” Silver grunted as he shifted again, and for the first time, Jim noticed the cybernetic arm hanging limp at Silver’s side. 

“Is the boat still intact at all Jim?” Silver asked, supporting himself against a nearby tree. Jim turned his head and saw the boat a few meters off. 

“Yeah, yeah it is. But I don’t think it can fly anymore.” 

“That's okay. Go and check the storage compartment for medical supplies. They usually keep some in there.” 

Jim nodded and got up, wincing as his ribs groaned, and ran over to the boat. It was flipped over, but it wasn’t too hard for Jim to turn it over and get into the storage compartment towards the back of the boat. Inside were some small rations and a single kit of first-aid supplies.

Knowing it wouldn’t do much for this particular injury he took what he could and carried it back over to Silver, skidding to his knees in the snow as he popped open the kit. Some bandages, and antiseptic, and a stitching kit. Not much. He glanced up at the chunk of wood in Silver’s torso, and the amount of blood soaking out of it. Silver leaned over to look at the supplies and gave Jim a small, comforting smile.

“Okay Jimbo, its not ideal, but we can work with this, at least enough until we can get ourselves in some shelter, ey?” Silver chuckled and nudged Jims shoulder.  _ He’s trying to make me feel better… _ Jim smiled back, forced but at least he was trying, and nodded. 

“I, ah...don’t know much first aid. Your gonna have to tell me what to do.” Jim said as he looked at the wound. 

“Well first thing first. You got a knife Jim? Or any scissors in that kit?” Silver sighed out, leaning against the tree again with a pained expression. Jim looked through the kit and sighed, shaking his head. 

“No, nothing.” He looked back up at the cyborg, who pinched the bridge of his nose with his original thumb and forefinger. 

“Blast me fer a- Okay Jim.” He sighed. “Me arm is all busted anyways. I need ya to get in there and take out the scissors in there. Just be careful, they’re sharp.” 

Jim blinked and looked at the cybernetic arm and swallowed, nodding before reaching over to it, pulling the heavy piece of machinery into his lap so that he could look at it better.  _ This thing has to weigh a hundred pounds.  _ He thought as he carefully looked into the Swis Army Knife-like apparatus that made up Silver’s right forearm. The amount of different tools inside was fascinating, and terrifying. He saw something that could be a sword, and a gun! Those certainly were not permitted on the Legacy. But eventually he was able to find the sharp pair of, well not scissors, they looked more like sheers, they were so large and sharp. 

“Um, how to I take them out?” He asked as he managed to pull the tools out into the slot that replaced the hand.  _ This is a seriously intimate thing to be doing...isn't it? _ Jim asked himself as he looked up at him. SIlver was grimacing and turned to look at the gadget himself, his large hand moving amazingly dexterously as he pulled on a small section of metal that caused the tool to extend, revealing a simple bolt hinge that secured it into the arm. 

“Blighter, where's Morph when you need him?” Silver sighed as they both looked at the bolt. A small trilling alerted both of them to the small shapeshifter’s presence as he sped out of the pocket of Silver’s coat a few feet away, looking a bit discolored. 

“Morphy!” Silver smiled that soft, goofy smile he only ever had for his pet. “There ye are! Were you hurt in that whole mess?” 

Morph shook his blobby head and sped up to nuzzle Silver’s cheek before swooping down to the bolt hinge and shifting into a small wrench, the perfect size. 

“Thank you Morphy.” Silver chuckled as Jim smiled and used the wrench to unhook the bolt and take out the sheers. Once done with his job, Morph gave Jim a lick on the cheek and then fluttered over to rest on Silver’s shoulder. Silver nodded and sighed. 

“Alright, small distraction passed now.” He chuckled. “Jim, yeh need to cut off me shirt so you can see the injury better, okay?” 

Jim nodded and shifted so that he was at Silver’s back, and he pulled the neck of the shirt back to get the sheers in, before he started to cut. 

The shirt cut away easily enough, the hardest part was cutting away around the injury without aggravating it, but soon Silver was sitting in the snow, shirtless and bleeding. Jim was hit by a bizarre mixture of shame and lust as he pulled the cloth away from Silver’s back, revealing the tightly roped muscle of his shoulders, and the scars that covered them. Jim swallowed and tried to push the feelings away as he looked at the wound. It was rough and nasty, the splinter had not gone in smoothly, and likely would not come out so either. 

“How's it look back there Jimbo?” Silver asked, shivering. 

“Not great.” Jim said simply. “It’s a mess.” 

“Do ye need to wash it off to see it better?” Silver asked, turning to get his cybernetic eye to look at Jim. Jim shook his head. 

“Your back’s wet enough from the tumble in the snow it’s making most of the blood trickle off, but it's a ragged wound.” 

“Any tellin how deep it is?” 

Jim squinted and looked closer, using his hand to gently press on the skin to try and get a better look. He felt Silver wince, but the seasoned spacer didn’t make a sound. 

“I can’t say. Pretty deep, I would guess.” 

“Shit...okay.” Silver sighed. “Get them sheers again, son. Now, you ain't gonna like this, but we gotta get that thing out. Yer gonna use the nose of those sheers to help get it, yeh understand? It'll be like deboning a Turian Fessant, like I showed ya.” 

Jim felt the blood leave his face as he nodded slowly, grabbing the shears again and looking at the wound.  _ Okay Jim...you can do this you can do this…. _ Jim was about to start when Silver shifted again and he heard a clanking sound. Jim tilted to look around the large form to see silver taking off his belt. 

“Um...what are you-” Jim started to say as silver folded the leather and placed it in his mouth. 

“This is gonna hurt. Don’t want to have to get a mechanical tongue next time I’m in port because I bit it off.” Silver explained through clenched teeth. “Once it’s out, clean it and bandage it, it’s gonna bleed like a blighter.” 

“Okay.” Jim nodded and pulled the small first aid kit closer to have it at the ready as he put one hand on Silver’s back, and prepared the shears with the other. “Okay...here we go.” 

Silver nodded, and Jim plunged. The sharp, pointed metal went into the wound, following alongside the chunk of wood, acting as a guide to find the end of the splinter. Silver tensed and grunted in pain as Jim shifted the tool and the wood at the same time, until the tip of the metal found no more hard resistance along its side, only soft flesh. 

“There.” Jim muttered as he used the tool to help pull out the chunk, moving slowly, and trying to keep one ear on Silver’s ragged breathing. Though it felt like hours to both of them, the wood was out in a matter of seconds after the procedure started, and once it was Jim dropped it on to the snowy floor and doused the nasty wound in antiseptic and started to pile bandages on over the bleeding hole in Silver’s back. Silver was breathing hard and ragged, his eyes closed tight with his forehead pressed against the trunk of the tree. Once the last of the bandages was on securely, Jim let out a breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead before moving back around to look at Silver. 

The Ursian was in bad shape. His teeth were clamped down so hard on his belt, Jim could hear the leather creaking under the strain. His one good fist was clenched so hard, blood was dripping from the palm. Jim blinked and swallowed, putting his hand on top of Silver’s.  _ He’s so cold. _ Jim thought as he put his other hand on Silvers face, trying to calm him. 

“It’s okay. It's done now...relax, breathe. Come on now.” Jim spoke as calmly as he could, despite his own frayed nerves. After a short while of coaxing, Silver’s hand relaxed, and the small claws on his fingers pulled out of the fleshy palm of his hand. His organic eye blinked open and looked at Jim with pure exhaustion and the belt fell out of his mouth as he took a few deep breaths. 

“Thanks Lad.” Silver smiled and put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You took a tumble yerself.” 

“I’m fine.” Jim let out a sigh of a smile. “Just some bruising.” 

“Good.” Silver chuckled and leaned back against the tree, still breathing hard. 

“We need to find a place so you can rest. You can’t stay out here like that, you’ll freeze.” 

Jim’s eyes roamed over the Ursians bare chest for the first time. Despite his rather hefty gut, Silver was mostly muscle in the chest and arms. His tan, velvet like skin was poked with scars, and a string of tattoos went up his right side and to his upper right arm, curing on to his chest. The tattoos were old, and faded, so Jim couldn’t really make them out unless he got closer. The thick brown hair that curled on Silver’s chest was damp with a sheen of sweat and melting snow. 

Jim got up and grabbed Silver’s coat, putting it over the cooks shoulders as he looked around, trying to gauge what they had to work with in terms of shelter. 

“Don't be goin too far away from the boat, Jimbo.” Silver grunted, using the tree to push himself up to his feet. Jim was back at his side in an instant to support him. 

“You shouldn’t be-” 

“I gotta Jim. If I just sit there, I’ll freeze up, and then I won’t be able to move at all.” Silver grunted, using Jim’s arm as a sort of pseudo crutch. “Besides, I know more about findin a reasonable shelter than you do, Lad. More years of experience.” 

Jim sighed and nodded, not really in the mood to be offended or start a fight. He helped Silver walk a bit as the soft hum of his eye indicated it scanning about, looking for his specific target. 

“Jim, there.” Silver motioned with his head in a direction. Jim squinted and saw, about thirty feet off, a small cave. It was dark, and there was no telling how deep it went, but it looked like their best option for getting out of the snow. Jim nodded and led Silver to a tree to lean on. 

“Wait here. I’m just gonna make sure there are no animals in there or anything.” Silver braced himself against the tree and looked at Jim with concern, his one ear sinking slightly.

“Be careful Jim.” He said, his mechanical eye zooming to look at the cave from a distance.. 

“I will.” Jim smiled. “If anything happens, I’ll run. I’m pretty fast.” 

Silver chuckled and nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll be here.” Silver sighed and winced as he leaned on the tree, pulling his coat tighter around himself. Jim nodded and turned to go into the cave, crouching low and moving as quietly as he could.  _ Please be empty. _ He thought as he entered the darkness.  _ Silver needs to rest, he shouldn’t be walking around… _

Inside the cave was dark and humid, the light from the outside was shining in just enough to let Jim see, once his eyes adjusted. It wasn’t a very large cave, maybe ten by thirty feet in width and depth. The ceiling was only about six or so feet high, Silver would have to crouch to walk inside. 

_ No animals… _ Jim thought as he looked around, seeking any sign of recent activity inside, in case whatever did live there was out hunting for the time. But there was nothing, the floor was smooth and slick, a sort of black rock that almost looked like marble. The inside was dry, at least, so Jim decided it was the best they could do. He turned and went back out to Silver, who was still leaned against the tree, nuzzling Morph, who had come back up to show his worry and affection. Jim couldn’t help but smile, despite the situation, at the sight of the two. It was truly amazing how someone so big could be so gentle with a little blubber head like Morph. 

“Hey.” Jim said as he approached, drawing their attention. “It's clear. Let's get you inside, then I’ll work on getting a fire going.” 

“Heh, look at you Jimbo, takin charge and makin plans.” Silver chuckled as he pushed himself off the tree and limped towards him, accepting Jim’s arm for support. “Why, it almost makes this old Cyborg proud.” 

“Ah get off it.” Jim chuckled. “If you weren't so clumsy and had gotten yourself hurt, I wouldn’t have to take charge and make plans.” 

Silver laughed loud at that, his whole body shaking with the laugh as it is prone to doing. The sound was like music for Jim. It was the first, real laugh Jim had heard from him since the crash, and it put him at ease. 

The two of them made their way into the cave, Silver ducking low to not bang his head, the very tip of his bandanna grazing the stone ceiling. Jim helped Silver sit down against a far wall and did what he could to cover him up, and keep him warm. 

“Now you just wait here and rest, okay?” Jim said as Silver adjusted his seat, bending his peg leg for support. “I’m gonna go get some wood from the boat, it should still be dry enough to burn, and I’ll see what else I can scavenge. 

“Aye, sounds good Lad.” Silver sighed. “While yer at the boat, look for a small contraption, it would be a small box with a hinge in the middle, bright red. That would be our way to contact the ship.” 

“Okay, I’ll make sure to bring it back.” Jim said as he stood up, looking towards the small little blob hovering between the two of them “Morph, stay here and try to help Silver best you can, okay?” 

“Okay!” The small thing mimicked and spun around, shifting into a red scarf that draped around Silver’s thick neck. Silver chuckled. 

“Oh, thank you Morphy.” Silver smiled and gave the scarf a small scratch before raising one eyebrow at Jim. “You be quick now. No idea what could be out there.” 

“I know.” He smiled. “I’ll be right back, won't take me half an hour to get all I need.” And he was gone, out the entrance again to trudge through the snow. 

_ Perfect day to choose not to wear my coat. _ Jim huffed quietly, folding his arms around himself as the icy wind bit through his thin tunic. The boat wreck wasn’t very far, thankfully, but it was a mess. He picked through the rubble, setting things on top of the boat that he thought would be useful. What was left of the sail, nothing more than a tattered sheet at this point, but enough to maybe help keep them warm. A couple more rations that had fallen out into the snow that he had missed earlier. A small knife looked like a standard issue for survival, and the small, red box Silver had mentioned. Jim gathered all of the small things into the tattered sail and bound it up into a sack. Then he started to gather all of the dry wood he could find. Allot of the boat he could just pry off with his hands, some time he had to kick with his boot, but it was worth it, as soon he had enough wood for a fire, for a while at least. 

_ I’ll have to get more later, but this will work for now. _ Jim nodded to himself as he looked over his haul, before flinging the make-shift sack over his neck to carry it, and picking up all the wood into his arms, stopping, and reaching down to grab Silver’s hat before starting to walk back. Jim trudged back to the cave and flopped everything down at Silver’s feet. 

“Here.” Jim said as he pushed a ration and the small red box into Silver’s hand. “Eat that and see what you can do with that thing. I’ll get the fire going.” 

“I can wait on the food. And hold up, I need ya to open the box fet me anyhow, I only got one arm right now.” Silver handed Jim the box back, and he opened it easily. Inside was a small screen and a few buttons, but not much. There was a small flashing light in one corner. 

“Well that’s good news. Means the tracker’s still on.” Silver chuckled as he held the box in his lap, pressing a few buttons. 

Jim left Silver to work as he worked on starting a fire. He gathered the wood into a small pile nearby Silver, and used his knife and a stone that looked kinda like flint, to try and catch a spark on a small bit of cotton from Silver’s old shirt. Luckily it caught, after a few tries, and in a matter of minutes, a small fire was warming up the interior of the cave. It was around that time when a hissing, buzzing sound caught Jim’s attention, and he turned, seeing a white light shining on to Silver’s face from the small screen. 

“Captain! Captain can ye hear me? It’s Silver.” Silver said, squinting his eyes. 

“Yes Silver! We hear you loud and clear!” Captain Amelia's voice sliced through the cold air. “What is your status and location!?” 

“Location is a no go, Captain.” Silver sighed. “We were forced to just get out as fast as we could. We’ve crashed on some tundra planet.” 

“We?” The captain asked. “Is Hawkins with you?” 

“I’m here Captain!” Jim said, running over and sitting next to Silver, practically in his lap in order to see the screen where Amelia’s face was showing. She looked pale and haggard. “How’s the ship? Is everyone okay? How about the Doc?” 

“Doctor Dobbler is just fine.” Amelia said with a small smile. “We have some damages but no casualties, thank the heavens.” 

“Aye, fer small favors.” Silver heaved a heavy sigh. 

“You lot have no idea where you landed?” 

“I know Captain!” Jim said before Silver could answer. “It was the green planet we had passed earlier today! Maybe four or five hours before the nova.” 

“You went that far?! Are you sure?!” Amelia asked, blinking her large feline eyes in surprise. 

“Positive. We moved fast, the waves of energy pushed us pretty hard.” Jim smiled, and a large, warm hand fell on his back as Silver chuckled. 

“They boy’s got a good head on them shoulders, even if he don’t always use it.” Silver chortled. “I’d believe him Captain.” 

“Very well. We were blasted horribly off course ourselves, and the repairs we do have to make will take some time. I suspect we can be there in two days time, at the earliest.” 

“Two days!?” Jim gaped. “But Silver’s hurt!” 

Amelia’s face went hard and her eyes turned on the cook. 

“How bad is it?” Amelia asked. Silver sighed and gave Jim a sideways glance before shrugging. 

“Puncture wound in the back, missed all the organs but it’s nasty, according to Mr. Hawkins. And me right arm is out of commission until I can get the tools to repair it.” 

“Well the arm is a hindrance, but not life threatening. The puncture worries me. If we are able to get there any faster, we will, but we are currently unable to move, due to the damage to our energy cells.” Amelia sighed. 

“You do what you gotta do Captain.” Silver said with a smile. “Jim’s been takin care of me injuries, and I aint to frail I’m gonna fall apart in a couple o’days.”

The Captain gave an approving smile and a nod. 

“Understood Silver. Thank you. Just hang in there, and stay safe. We will be around to get you both as soon as we are able.” 

“Aye Captain.” The two men said at the same time before the screen went black. Silver closed the little box and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“How you feeling?” Jim asked, pulling the torn sail up onto Silver’s chest, like a blanket. Silver smiled and put an arm around Jim, pulling him in tight against his large body. 

“Tired and cold, Jimbo. And my back hurts like a blighter. But I’ll hang in there.” Silver sighed and looked down at him. “You okay? I know ye said you only had some bruisin but…” 

“I’m fine, really.” Jim said, his face turning red at the sudden closeness of Silver. “You...you protected me from the worst of it. Thank you.” 

Silver laughed and shrugged, before wincing. Morph gave a worried trill as eyes appeared on the scarf to look up at him. 

“Ah, its me job, Jimbo. Captain put yeh in my care, after all.” Jim smiled at this and sighed, resting his head on Silver’s belly, closing his eyes. 

“For a moment I thought you were dead…” Jim admitted, feeling a burning in his eyes as it all finally started to hit, now that shock had worn off some. 

“Oh, Jim.” Silver’s voice was soft as his paw-like fingers brushed Jim’s hair. “It's alright now…” 

That did it. Jim gave one small sniff before burying his face into Silvers stomach and letting the tears just pour. 

Jim cried long and hard, everything that had happened that day rushing back to him, the fear, for both his own life and Silvers, the uncertainty, his embarrassment from earlier, it all hit him at once. The entire time Silver just sat with him, gently petting Jim’s hair and back, making small soothing sounds and words as eventually, Jim drifted off to sleep while weeping. 

When Jim woke up it was dark outside, and the fire was at embers.  _ I’m warm… _ He thought as he turned over and looked at Silver, who was also asleep. They were both laying down now, Silver curled up against Jim’s back, with his good arm draped over him, the old sail covering them both. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable. 

Jim turned over completely so that he was facing Silver, and just examined the sleeping face.  _ He looks older when he’s asleep.  _ He thought.  _ More serious. I wonder if he has bad dreams?  _ Jim raised one hand up and cupped Silver’s face, something he would never have dared to do if he had been awake. 

“Don’t scare me like that again, old man.” He said quietly, despite knowing Silver couldn’t hear. Or perhaps it was BECAUSE Silver couldn’t hear. “Even if it is foolish, I do love you. So don’t leave me alone…” 

Jim sighed and curled up closer against the broad chest, savoring the warmth as the arm around him tightened, and he fell back into his uneasy sleep. 


	3. Fevered Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's condition worsens quickly, resulting in a heavy Fever, and a confession that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for your Kudos and Comments! They really are great motive to help me keep writing. This chapter is a bit of a strange one, and I admit, the pacing is a bit off. It has been some time since I have really written like this, so I ask that you be patient and forgiving while I continue to get back into my groove. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Fevered Confessions**

John Silver slept in for the first time in nearly thirty years of sailing the Etherium. When he woke, the sun outside the cave was already bright, causing the snow to slush and drip. He grunted and moved to stretch, but doing so caused the wound in his back to sting painfully.

“Blasted thing…” He hissed as he rolled onto his stomach, trying to bite down on the pain. 

“What’s wrong?” The Lad’s voice was full of concern as Jim scurried over to him, kneeling down and putting a hand on Silver’s bare shoulder. 

“Just twinges a bit, that's all.” Silver responded through gritted teeth as he worked to try and sit himself up. As he pushed with his left arm, however, another sharp pain and sudden wave of fatigue washed over him, and he fell back down to the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Shit! Be careful!” Jim scolded him. “Don’t try to move! Just rest!” 

“Damn it…” Silver sighed and rolled over onto his back, pressing the wound against the cold floor helped to ease the pain some. 

“Here.” 

Silver turned his gaze to Jim as the boy held a small tin of water. John sighed and sat up a bit, with Jim holding on to the back of his head to help, as he sipped on the icy water. 

“Thanks Lad.” He sighed as he laid back down, closing his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“Maybe...eight?” Hawkins sat down on the floor next to Silver, crossing his legs and looking down at him. “That’s just a guess though, don't really know what this world's day cycle is. It could be midnight for all I know.” 

Silver let out a sigh of a laugh and hissed in a breath.  _ Damn...it's tender today.  _ He thought as he brought his hand up to his face to wipe away the light layer of sweat there.  _ This isn’t good. I feel feverish.  _

“Do you need anything?” Jim was concerned. His eyes were wide with worry and helplessness. Silver felt a pang of guilt. It’s true, he had become close to Hawkins over the last several months, despite his better judgement/intent. He knew he had to be careful about this, if he wasn’t able to do what he had to do in the end, because of his attachment to the kid...he would be gutted by his own crew. 

“No Jim, I’m alright.” He gave a small smile and reached up to pat the boys slender shoulder. 

_ What’s worse...is what he told me last night. _ He thought as Jim smiled back to him before pulling the make-shift blanket up his body a bit more.  _ The Lad will be devastated when the coup happens. In love with a Pirate. An old Pirate nonetheless. He has some rather odd taste he does.  _ Silver smiled a little and gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes. 

“Any news from the Captain?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Not yet.” Jim sighed in return. “I checked our supplies, we have enough food for about five Montressor days. 

“We should be back on the ship by then, Jimbo.” Silver chuckled as he felt a small, smooth hand pet his hair, thin fingers curling around his good ear. “But even if we aren’t, we can make that stretch.” 

“Maybe…” Jim looked down and made a small frown, the kind that was accompanied by the small pout he would sometimes get.

_ He is rather easy on the eye…. _ Silver thought hazily as a wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to close his eyes again. As he did, he was shocked to feel the gentle press of lips against his forehead. His eyes opened suddenly and saw that Jim was right there in front of him, maybe an inch away from his face.

“Jim what the-” 

“You're running a fever.” Jim cut him off. “Ma’ taught me to check for a fever like that, and you're running a nasty one.” 

The young man got up and went over to a small supply area he had set up, and started messing with something. Silver stared at him in shock for a few moments, wandering what exactly was going on, when Jim returned with some sort of metal chunk, looking like it came from the longboat, that was slightly bowl shaped and had water in it. In his other hand looked like what could only be the remnants of Silver’s shirt. 

When Jim pressed the cool cloth against Silver’s forehead, he let out a deep hum and let his eyes closed again.  _ Mmm that feels nice _ . He thought as Jim carefully wiped the sweat away from his face. If the floor had been a bit softer, Silver would almost have described the whole situation as comfortable. 

“How ya feelin?” Jim asked in a soft tone. Silver opened one eye to see the Lad’s worried expression, those big blue eyes looking so earnest. 

“Honestly…” Silver sighed. “Not great. But this helps.” He closed his eye again and let himself rest, laying his hand on his stomach as he took in deep breaths. 

“So...do you know what’s wrong with your arm?” Jim asked as he went to re-wet the rag. Silver sighed and shook his head. 

“I can’t really tell, I haven’t had the head to really look at it Jimbo.” He grunted and rolled his shoulders. “It feels like a jammed gear in the back of the shoulder, an easy fix if I could just see it, and had the tools.” 

Jim’s hand stopped for a bit and Silver looked up at him, seeing the tanned skin turn pink. 

“You mean you can feel with that arm?” He asked. Silver rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“Sort of.” He explained. “It has sensors that work kinda like nerves, but they aren't as sensitive as skin. I guess you can say it feels more inside the gears and circuits, then it does on the surface.” 

“So...so when I took those shears out…” Jim blustered a bit and Silver chuckled. 

“Aye I felt it. Don’t worry though, it wasn’t somethin horrible, Jimbo.” 

“Did it hurt?” Jim asked, looking down at his hands. Silver sighed and reached up, grabbed a hold of the Lad’s rat tail, and gave it a small, sharp yank. Jim blinked and moved his own hand back to the spot in surprise. 

“No worse than that did, Jim.” Silver smirked and laughed as the young man blushed even more red.  _ Heavens he’s a cutie isn’t he?  _

“Well...that's a relief anyway.” Jim chuckled and shook his head, his posture relaxing as he sat the bowl back down and continued to wipe the sweat from Silver’s head. 

“Aye, that it is Jimbo.” Silver chuckled again and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the coolness on his brow, slowly drifting back to his uneasy rest. 

  
  


Silver’s condition got worse throughout the day. The sun was starting to set, and still there was no sign of him waking again. His sleep was wracked with pain and discomfort, his breathing was labored and he would often give out small cries and grunts of pain. Jim did what he could to ease his pain and cool his fever, but he was far out of his depth. 

He sat by the old spacer, pressing the cool cloth against his head, examining with horror as Silver’s face scrunched up in pain, his massive chest and belly heaving as he gasped for breath. 

“Please….please be okay…” Jim muttered as he dipped the rag again and brushed the cloth over Silver’s chest and neck, moving carefully around the leather padding that kept the gears in his shoulder safe. Morph was hovering around them both, making small, weeping-like trills as he nuzzled up against Silver’s chin, trying to rouse him. There was no response. Jim squeezed the rag in his hand and watched as the water dripped over the velvet-like skin, and stuck in the thick curls of chest hair as he felt the burn of tears in his eyes. 

Jim leaned down and rested his ear against Silver’s chest, feeling the fevered heat of his skin, and hearing the dull whoosh of air moving through his lungs. He felt the cool, soft body of Morph curl up against his shoulder, and he reached up to give the little shape shifter a pat to try and comfort him. 

A loud beeping sound caught Jims attention and he got up, looking around the small cave for the source of the noise. The red box had a flashing light on it. Jim rushed over and knelt in front of it, opening the lid and seeing the pale, tired face of the Captain. 

“Mr. Hawkins.” Captain Amelia said with a nod. “I called to get an update on your situation and Silver’s-” 

“He’s in bad shape.” Jim cut her off, feeling desperate. “He’s running a fever and he hasn’t woken up in hours.” 

“Shit…” Amelia cursed in a hiss. She nodded. “Mr. Hawkins, try and get it so you can show us the wound. Mr. Arrow!” 

Jim nodded and went to try and turn Silver onto his side as he heard her bark orders in the background. Moving a man as large as Silver was no easy feat, especially for a lad as thin as Jim. It took some effort but he managed to get the Ursian on his side, Morph staying near Silver’s face as Jim turned back to the little messaging box to see two more people entering the viewpoint. One was Dr. Dobbler, and the other was one of the crew. Mr...Jin was his name? 

“Mr.Hawkins this is Mr. Jinson, the ship medic. Show us the wound.” 

Jim nodded and dragged the box over and held it so that the camera was equal with the wound as Jim carefully peeled away the bandage. He heard three audible gasps. 

“Heavens...and he’s still alive?” He heard Dr. Dobbler eclaim.

“It takes a lot to kill Silver.” Jinson said as he looked at the wound. “That thing has already festered. Must have been hit by something nasty. Ok, Hawkins, you need to do what I say exactly, understood?” 

“Understood.” Jim nodded, setting the box down to have his hands free and still show the wound. 

“Do you have anything sharp? Scissors or a knife?” 

“I have both.” 

“Good. Get them both in boiling water to sanitize them. Then gather any remaining bandages you have.” 

“Yes.” Jim nodded and rushed to dump the tools into the little bowl of boiling water he always kept on, before grabbing what remained of the first-aid kit. 

“Good lad. Now, while those are getting clean, examine the wound. Find where the dead flesh ends and the healthy flesh begins. Green is okay, green can heal, we are going to be getting rid of anything that is black or dark brown. As well as anything causing discolored excretions.” 

“R...right.” Jim nodded and went to the wound, carefully examining it. The wound was really bad. The rim of the wound was surrounded by black flesh and a horrible, yellowish puss. He could see that it went in pretty deep. 

“Th...there’s allot.” Jim told the medic. “And it goes into the wound...like...an inch maybe?” 

“That’s okay.” The Medic said. “Once you get the outside cleaned up then the water and antiseptic can do the rest. Now, go get the tools. They're gonna be hot so be prepared for that. Keep the water boiling.” 

Jim nodded and went over to the tools and, gritting his teeth as he did so, grabbed them out of the water, feeling the hot handles burn into his palm. 

“Okay. Now get something into Silver’s teeth. If he is at all conscious, this is gonna be painful. Then you're going to start cutting off all of that dead flesh around the wound.” 

Jim nodded and motioned to Silver’s belt, that they had used the first time. 

“Morph. Put that between his teeth for me.” 

Morph zoomed up from his place by Silver’s head and nodded, zooming over and picking up the belt, and placing it into his owner’s teeth. Jim smiled a little at just how smart the little guy was. 

“O..okay...I’m starting.” Jim took a breath and glanced at the screen. His good friend the Doctor was averting his eyes, while the Medic looked on with a small sheen of sweat over his scaly skin. The Captain looked tense. Jim nodded and turned to Silver as he picked up the shears, and started cutting. 

It was the worst thing Jim had ever done. He felt Silver jerk, and he had to keep one hand on his large shoulder to make a feeble attempt to hold him still as he continued to slice away at the dead skin. It was hard and leathery, and did not cut easily as he watched the blood seep out of the new wounds. 

“Try and hold still...Please.” Jim muttered as he cut off the first large chunk. He could see Silver trembling and he noticed the smallest hint of a nod.  _ He’s awake.  _ Jim nodded back and continued. It wasn’t a pretty operation. Jim’s hands were trembling from nerves, and the pain of the burns on his palms. But eventually he managed to get all of the black flesh off of the outside of Silver’s wound and turned back to the Medic. 

“It...it’s all been removed!” He gasped out and swallowed. The Medic nodded and sighed. 

“Almost done lad. Now go get that boiling water and pour it into the wound. Follow that with any of the antiseptik that you still have.” 

Jim swallowed and nodded, putting a hand on SIlver’s arm. 

“Almost done. Just hang in there.” Jim cringed at the sound of labored, shaky breathing and the small whine of pain. He bit his lip and ran over to the water and picked it up, moving quickly as he brought it back and tilted it. 

“Deep breath…” He said and poured. Silver took that breath and his whole body stiffened as the water poured into the wound and down his back and shoulder. Jim could see the red blisters forming as he tried to focus the stream as best he could. Once the water was empty he tossed the bowl aside and followed it by pouring in the rest of the antiseptik. 

“Good. Now bandage him up good and tight. Don’t let him roll back on that wound. Put something under him to keep it away from the floor.” 

Jim nodded and worked on the bandages. There weren't many left, but he did what he could to cover the wound and seal it completely. Once it was done he grabbed Silver’s coat and spread it open so that if Silver did roll back, it would be onto the coat, and not the floor. Jim took a few deep breaths and turned to look at the screen. His whole body felt cold and clammy as he looked at the three worried expressions staring back at him. Jinson swallowed and gave a small smile.

“You did good son. Just keep that thing clean until we can get there, okay?” 

Jim nodded and looked down at his burnt, blood covered hands. 

“How long?” Jim asked and glanced at the Captain who gave him a rare sympathetic look. 

“Our repairs are worse than we thought, Mr. Hawkins. We are working round the clock to get them done….but we may be longer than a few days.” 

Jims eyes closed as he bowed his head, feeling another wave of tears threatening to spill out.

“Please...hurry.” Jim said softly and he could feel the awkward tension on the other side of the screen. 

“As fast as we can.” The Captain said softly. “Now get some rest. This is a lot to put on a boy's shoulders. Just...keep looking after him and you’ll be okay.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Jim nodded and heard them say goodbye as the screen went black. Jim stared at it for a moment before closing it, a small sob leaving his throat. 

“Jimbo…” 

Jim turned at the sound of the voice, normally so loud and boisterous, sounding so weak and quiet. He got to his feet and ran around to sit in front of Silver, practically skidding to his knees as he looked down at the tired face. Moph was nuzzling up against Silver desperately, making small sounds and whimpers as he curled up under Silver’s chin. 

“Silver….I-” Jim wasn’t sure what to say. He was so relieved to see that one green eye looking at him that he was at a loss for words. A hand reached up and pulled Jim closer. 

“Come here Lad.” Silver mumbled as he shifted weakly. Jim blushed but nodded, slipping in under the blanket and snuggling up to the large chest. 

“It’s okay Jim. You’ve done good…” Silver sighed quietly as he wrapped his arm around the slender form. “You don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Yes I do.” Jim sniffed and pressed his forehead against Silver. “I have to. If I don’t you’ll….” 

There was silence for a while, the only sound being the wind from outside and the crackling of the fire. Jim thought that perhaps Silver had passed out again, and was going to move to get more water when he spoke again, his voice soft, and sad sounding. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you Lad.” 

Jim blinked and looked up at Silver and was shocked to see a small streak of water dripping down his cheek. 

“What do you-” 

“I knew Ol’ Billy Bones.” Silver sighed and closed his eyes, his grip on Jim tightening. “I was chasin him down to take the map. When we burned down your Mother’s inn.” 

Jim froze and his eyes went wide as he sat up suddenly. Silver didn’t try to hold him there, nor did he even look at the boy. Jim felt his heart beat race.

“It...was you?” Jim asked, his voice sounding very small and young in his own ears. Silver sighed and nodded, looking up at him. 

“Aye. That’s why we got on to this trip Jim. To find Flint’s Trove.” 

Jim shook his head and closed his eyes, holding a hand up to stop him. 

“Wait wait wait, then you say we-” 

“The crew.” Silver huffed. “My crew. Every one of em that isn’t you, the Captain, Arrow and the Doc are a part of me crew. My Pirate….Crew.” 

Jim gaped and stepped away from the injured man, feeling something cold in his gut. He shook his head again and gave a small, weak chuckle. 

“Nah….that’s a bad joke Silver. Even for you…” He muttered, as he looked at those eyes staring back at him.  _ This has got to be a joke right? _

“I wish it were, Lad. I really do.” Silver sighed and averted his eyes. Jim bit his lip and shook his head.

“Why….what…” Jim was at a total loss.  _ A Pirate? A pillager and murderer? This...jolly old man, this guy who had been a strange but sturdy rock to me? No...no. _

“We was gonna mutiny...once we got the treasure in hand.” Silver continued to explain. “Gonna tie you lot up, keep yeh as hostages, until we had a free line out of the Navy’s radar. Then we was gonna ship yeh off to the nearest space port.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jim asked, hugging himself as he slumped against the wall. Silver let out a dry, tired chuckle. 

“Maybe the fever’s gotten to me brain…” He said through a sigh. “You threw all of our plans off Jim. Gettin on that ship...I never would have thought to have met a Lad like you.” 

“Meaning what, exactly?” Jim swallowed, his body trembling. Silver smiled. 

“You got the makin of greatness in you Jim.” Silver smiled. “I had….I just didn’t want the last thing you knew...or remembered of me bein a lie. You deserve better than that.” 

Jim stared in silence as Silver slowly drifted back into his fevered unconsciousness. Morph hovered around Silver’s head worriedly, his large eyes darting to Jim, asking for help of some sort. Jim just shook his head and looked at the little shape shifter.

“Was what he said true?” Jim asked. Morph nodded and hovered over to Jim, resting gently on his knee and looking up at him. Jim absently patted the blob’s head and leaned his head back against the wall.

_ In love with a Pirate...you really are the universe’ biggest fuck up aren’t you? _ Jim thought to himself, letting out a dry chuckle. Morph gave a small trill and nuzzled his face, Jim smiled. 

“I’m an idiot, hey Morph?” He scoffed as he scratched his head. “I can’t decide if I’m angry at him for lying...or happy that he told me himself.” 

Morph looked confused but flew over to Silver and nestled himself on the side of the large man’s neck, snuggling up into his jaw as he gave a small whimper, licking his cheek. Jim watched and looked at the hardened face, listening to the sound the small piston on the side of his head made as it barely grazed the ground beneath him. 

_ “I just didn’t want the last thing you knew...or remembered of me bein a lie. You deserve better than that.” _ Jim thought back on those words and pressed his hand against his mouth as he thought hard. 

_ Last thing…. _ Jim thought and sighed, pushing himself up to his feet and making his way back over to Silver, tilting his head to look at his face. 

“You better not die.” He said harshly, but quietly. “I got a lot more questions...and I still….” He bit his lip and shook his head as he crawled back under Silver’s arm, pressing against the soft chest and belly. Jim felt a sinking feeling when the arm remained limp over his body. 


	4. The Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Silver talk about what was revealed. Meanwhile on the Legacy; Amelia, Arrow, and Doppler face their own dangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story! I had been hit hard my writers block and it took me a while to get this done, and in the end I admit that I am not entirely happy with this chapter. Hopefully, however, I will be able to continue forward with less struggle. 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy!

**Chapter 4:The Coup**

The Legacy was a wreck. Captain Amelia read over the report from Mr. Arrow, her ears twitching anxiously. Major Hull Damage. Damage to sails, to engines….the needed repairs were going to take upwards of a week...just to get the ship functioning again. The Captain shook her head, setting down the report and covering her eyes with her hands. Of all the blasted things to happen on this journey, they just HAD to happen upon a supernova… 

A knock on her door alerted her, causing her to stand up, slick back her hair, and straighten her coat.   
“Yes, come in.” She calls as the door opens and the Doctor steps in. She sighs as he looks at her with tired eyes. Even the Doctor has had to get his hands dirty to help with repairs. While it was not his area of expertise, she had to admit, he was a fast learner.   
“Any updates on how long it’ll take us to get to Jim?” He asked, stepping forward respectfully. The Captain shook her and looked down at the notes on her desk. 

“We are in bad shape Doctor. We won’t even be moving again for a week…” 

“A week!” The mans hound-like face looked horror stricken. “Silver looked like he was in bad shape…” 

“I know.” She sighs. “And we can’t expect Mr.Hawkins to be able to care for an injured man, and himself, for that long.”   
The doctor nodded his head, trying to think of some way to help with the situation. The look of frustration in his eyes was so obvious, Amelia couldn’t help but give a small, sympathetic smile. 

“Mr. Hawkins is a smart lad.” She said softly. “I’m sure he’ll be okay…”   
Dr. Doppler looked at her and gave her a small nod with a smile. 

“I’m sure you’re right Captain.” He sighed, running his paw through his dark hair. 

“Still...we should hurry.” Amelia said, clearing her throat and stepping outside, carefully walking towards the helm. Her eyes scanned the ship, watching Mr. Arrow delegate the crew. Her ears twitched, and her hair prickled as she looked over the crew. They had been acting even stranger than usual since Silver and Hawkins went missing. Mr. Scroop in particular, had been scuttering about with a suspicious look in those yellow eyes. She had a bad feeling.   
Still, she took her spot at the helm behind Mr. Turnbuckle, clearing her throat to get her crew's attention. 

“Listen here gents!” She called out, her voice loud and clear. “We have to get those repairs done as soon as possible! I’m going to be pushing you hard, but it is not without cause! Perform well and you will be heavily compensated at the end of this venture!” 

The men gave small cheers, clearly not excited about being worked even harder, but still willing to do so at the promise of coin. Amelia gave them all a nod of thanks before turning to go below deck, not seeing the deadly glare Scroop aimed in her direction. 

\----

It was warm. Jim knew he should be freezing in this tundra, but as he slowly returned to consciousness he couldn’t help but press in more to the warmth. As he pressed in further, a strong arm pulled him in, creating a soft pressure around him. Slightly confused, Jim opened his eyes and looked up, catching the emerald eye looking down at him. 

“Are ye cold Jim?” The cyborgs voice was soft, but strong, his organic eye searching his face, the mechanical one was still closed. Jim blinked, still confused from sleep as he realised he was pulled flush against Silver’s chest and belly, the large man’s arm wrapped tightly around him. Coming to this realization Jim flushed and jumped to pull away, but he didn’t get far. 

Silver tightened his hold on Jim, trapping him in a bear hug.   
“Now where exactly are ye going, Jimbo?” Silver asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “Ye and I need to have a bit of a chat.” 

“Let me go…” Jim grunted out, trying to wriggle loose. Silver chuckled and held on tighter. 

“Yer the one that snuggled up to me Jim.” He said, causing Jim's face to heat up even more. “And after our little chat yesterday to. Ye sure are brave lad, aren’t ye?” 

“Damn it…” Jim pushes against the large belly, trying to find some purchase to pull away, but even in his injured state, the ursid was just too strong. “I see your feeling better.” 

“Aye, I am.” Silver nodded, shifting uncomfortably as Jim pushed and kicked at him. “Me fever broke last night. I was afraid I’d wake ye up.” 

“Damn..” Jim sighed, stopping his struggle as he glared up at Silver, finally accepting that he just didn’t have the strength to break loose. 

“Good lad.” Silver chuckled again before looking back down at Jim, his expression a bit more serious. “Now...I was half dazed with fever, but if I recall you said you had more questions.” 

“You heard that huh?” Jim sighed, looking away from Silver’s face. 

“Sure did. Heard the last part too.” He raised an eyebrow. “You still gotta….what?” 

“None of your business.” The teenager huffed. “Doesn’t matter anyway...what...were you planning to do?” 

“Hm? You mean with the ship?” Silver asked casually. “We was gonna let ye lead us to the treasure, tie the lot of ye up, stick ye in the brig, and take as much loot as we could carry.” 

“And what would have happened to us?” Jim asked, glaring up at the ursid, who gave a small smile. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, lad. We was just gonna hold ye as hostages until we got out of Navy controlled space. Then I would ‘ave dropped ye lot on a planet with a port, and let ye be on yer way. Ye would ‘ave ended up back home, no harm done.” 

“Yeah right…” Jim scoffed. “Like Scroop would have been happy just capturing us.” 

“Scroop aint the Captain.” Silver said, his voice deep and dangerous, sending a chill down Jim’s spine. “And if he ever disobeyed my orders, I’d ‘ave tossed him overboard.” 

Jim shuddered at the words. He had seen Silver have a temper before, but the cold, blatant violence in his voice was something new, something scary. 

“Right…” Jim sighed, not looking up. “Why...why did you tell me? I’d never have thought you would…” 

“Be a pirate?” Silver asked, Jim nodded. “Now that aint true, Jimbo. Ye suspected me the moment we met, I remember you asking me about Ol’ Billy Bones. The fact is I told ye....because ye deserved to know.” 

“That doesn’t explain anything.” Jim huffed. “Since when do lying, murdering pirates care about what someone deserves?” 

“Since a thick skulled brat somehow started makin me soft.” Silver grumbled. Jim glanced up, shocked to see a tinge of pink on the Ursid’s face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I never expected you Jim.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Never expected te find meself carin about some...kid. Let alone a kid who seems to have a thing for fat old men.” 

“What?!” Jim balked at Silver, his face burning. “What...I don’t…” 

“Ye can’t lie to me Jimbo.” Silver smirked. “I’d seen ye starin at me when ye thought I wasn’t lookin. Ye also talk in yer sleep, it turns out. Ye’ve been havin some mighty adult dreams last night, weren’t ye Jimbo?” 

Jim thought he was going to stop breathing. He remembered the dream he had last night, and the thought that Silver had heard him...that he knew…The teenager buried his face in his hands, trying to hide the heat in his cheeks.

“Heavens kill me now…” 

“Now don’t say that, Lad.” Silver chuckled, his large hand rubbing Jim's back. “I’m flattered.” 

Jim squirmed more, trying to break out of the older man's grasp. 

“Damn it, let me go…” 

“Aint gonna happen lad.” Silver sighed and moved, pinning the cabin boy down to the cold, stone floor. “Ye see...I told ye, and now I gotta figure out what to do about that…” 

Jim stared up at the Ursid, his blue eyes wide. Silver’s face was dark and serious, the normally golden glint to his mechanical eye a menacing red. Jim swallowed and pressed back against the floor, pointlessly trying to put some distance between himself and the man, his mind really taking in how large and muscular the pirate was, despite his large gut. 

“W...what do you mean?” He asked, not daring to move. 

“I mean…” Silver started, his voice deep and quiet. “I need to figure out how to keep ye from tellin Amelia…” 

  
  


\----

Scroop had never been happier. Silver was gone, that nosy cabin boy was no longer snooping around, and the rest of the crew was unsure of how to react. 

Most of them had never been without Silver’s leadership, but Scroop was different. He had been getting tired of the Ursids way of working for a while now. Always smooth talking, with his clever ideas, and his temper. Oh how he hated that temper, the verbal abuse the fat man always put on him, how he wanted to rip his guts out with his own claws. But now...now no one was in charge, and Scroop knew this was his chance to do things  _ His _ way. 

He knew the crew well, a necessity of spacing, even if he was the better fighter, thinker, and talker of all of them. He knew where to hit them that would hurt the most, and how to prove that he was in charge now. 

The Mantivor watched as Amelia, Arrow, and Doppler retreated into her cabin for a meeting, letting a slight hiss rise from his throat before skittering over to the congregating crew, standing up tall on his many legs, bringing to tower almost all of them, Hands being the exception. 

“We’re going to take the ship now…” He said in a deep, soft hiss. The crew turned to him, glancing at each other nervously before Moron spoke, glancing up at his brother Oxy briefly. 

“But the Captain said-” 

“Silver’s gone.” Scroop hissed back, glancing up at Hands. “He and that boy are trapped on some other planet now. We are going to take the ship, the map, and the treasure all for ourselves. No more waiting.” 

A loud snicker drew their attention as Meltdown laughed, his many rolls of fat jiggling with the movement. 

“Oh I like that.” He said with his thick accent, the gold ring on his horn swinging. “I have been wanting to move for so long…” A few other members nodded in agreement, muttering softly. Scroop chuckled, flexing his claws. They had all been wanting blood for so long now, and it had only been the fear of Silver that had kept them in line. Well, some of them, anyways, the newer members. Members like Onus, the brothers Oxy and Moron, and Bridbrain Mary, as well as some others who had been there much longer were undoubtedly loyal to the Ursid. Mary in particular was not shy about her attraction to the alien. They were the ones who were not so keen on the idea of moving now. 

Scroop noticed immediately and was not about to give them time to argue or convince the others of any other course of action. He clicked his claws loudly, drawing all of their eyes. Most of them were cowards, Scroop knew it, they knew it, hell even Silver knew it. The deep, menacing hiss he let out was enough to quell the whispers. 

“We’re moving now…” He growled. “And if any of you argue, well, things will not end well for you.” 

The crew chuckled and nodded at each other, a gleam of excitement in their eyes at the thought of taking action. They had been holding back for so long, on Silver’s orders, and were all itching for a good fight. Scroop nodded to Hands, who quickly moved to where they had hidden their weapons, as Mr.Ornus began working to lower the Navy’s flag. 

They moved swiftly, with a precision learned from years of experience taking over ships. The strongest of them gathered at the door of Amelia’s cabin, pistols in hand as they waited for the signal. With a simple nod of his head, Scoop signaled for the crew to burst in the door. 

Amelia, Arrow, and Doppler had no time to react. They had been talking in a meeting when suddenly the crew was in the cabin, strong arms grasping on to them and pinning them to the floor. Scroop chuckled as he skittered into the room, watching  _ His _ men tie up the three prisoners. Amelia snarled up at Scroop, her blue eyes large and angry. 

“What is the meaning of this!?” She hissed out as the pirates hauled her back up onto her feet. Scroop chuckled and clamped his claw under Amelia’s chin, staring down at the feline alien. 

“Where's the map?” He hissed back at her, a feeling of joy running through his pine at the shock that glanced through her eyes. “Yes, we know about it. We’ve always known about it. Now, where is it?” 

“I’ll die before I tell you!” She hissed and spat at his face. He snarled and shook his head, pulling away from her and scoffing as he looked around the room. He smirked and pulled out his own pistol before aiming it at the doctor, who visibly swallowed, his floppy ears shifting backwards in a fearful gesture. 

“You sure about that, mmmm Captain?” He asked with a chuckle, glancing back at Amelia. Her angry expression had shifted, just for a moment, to one of fear. She locked eyes with Doppler and sighed, before motioning to the cabinet against the wall. Mr.Turnbuckle quickly rummaged through her coat and pulled out the slender key, moving quickly to open the cabinet. 

Inside, along with some weapons, bottles, and maps, was a small box. Scroop lifted the lid and smiled as he saw the small, golden sphere. He lifted it up with his claw, looking it over with a critical eye, examining the thin lines and circles on its surface. He turned back to Amelia and slid up to her face. 

“How do I open it?” He asked with a chuckle. Amelia sighed and glanced at Doppler again before shaking her head. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. Scroop frowned. 

“No use lying to me, Captain.” He snarled. “I have ways of gettin that information from ye…” 

“I honestly don’t know, you puss filled boil.” She hissed in return. “Mr.Hawkins is the only one who knows how, and he’s not here…” 

Scroop gritted his teeth, glaring down at her, examining her face. She was telling the truth, and that meant….

“I suppose we have to go pick up the cabin boy then…”


	5. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are said, and clarified, between Silver and Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! Things are beginning to get kind of heated between Jim and Silver. If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment! They really do encourage me to keep writing. :)

**Chapter 5: Want**

Jim couldn’t move. Silver wasn’t putting any of his weight on him, but the mere image of that large, imposing figure leaning over him was enough to cause his entire body to freeze. They had been silent for some time now, the red glow of Silver’s eye causing an eerie din in the dark cave. Jim watched as the pirates eyes looked over his face before scanning down, as if taking in Jim’s whole being. It was terrifying. Knowing about Silver’s actual profession, and the realization that Silver now has to consider how to keep Jim quiet about it, caused a sinking feeling in Jims gut. He had read the news articles, and stories about the sorts of things pirates have, and will, do to prisoners, and right in that moment, Jim felt very much trapped. 

When Silver moved suddenly, Jim felt his whole body stiffen, as the Ursid sat up on his knees, no longer leaning down over him. The Pirate sighed heavily, his eyes glancing away from the cabin boy to glance at his damaged, cybernetic arm with seeming frustration. Jim swallowed and sat up on his elbows, looking at the arm as well, confused. He was still pinned by Silver’s large legs, but even this little bit of room helped Jim to relax a bit as he swallowed again. John Silver glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow curiously and rubbing his chin, as if thinking. 

“What do you think, Jimbo?” He asked, his voice still heavy and dangerous, though with an odd, light lilt at the end that made it seem softer somehow. Him glanced up at him, having to crane his neck to look him in the eye at this angle. 

“About what?” He asked in return, his own voice coming across sharp and angry, despite the shiver he could still feel in his spine. 

“What do ye think I should do about this, ey?” Silver asked more clearly, looking Jim straight in the eye. “I like ye Lad, but I have worked too long, and hard, to let ye get between me and me treasure. I can’t have ye telling Captain Amelia about me plans when we get back on the ship, so what should I do about that?” 

Jim blinked up at him for a moment, letting the question sink in slowly as he worked to put his own thoughts together. _He could just kill me, or threaten me…_ He thought as he looked up at the larger, stronger, and definitely more experienced man. _But he’s asking me? Does...is he expecting some sort of bargain? A trade off? Well that’s better than the idea of getting killed, but….what could I ask for to warrant letting him lie to the Captain and Doctor, steal the treasure, and leave me stranded on some rock to eventually go home, a failure, to my mom...Unless…_

Jim bit his lip and looked away from the large man for a moment, remembering his mom, the inn, the trouble with the police. He loved his mom, but the fact was, he hated Montressor. He felt so trapped, tied up on that small planet, where people always just assumed that he would fail. He glanced up at the Pirate, feeling a slight flush build on his cheeks. _He’s giving me the choice of what will happen to me. He’s giving me that power, rather than deciding my fate, and future for me. He’s always given me a chance to prove myself, and has acknowledged when I succeeded, rather than wondering when I would fail again…_

He thought in silence for a long time, all the while Silver remained where he was, waiting patiently for a response, not pressuring him into saying something immediately. Eventually Jim nodded to himself and glanced up at the Ursid with strong, determined eyes. 

“Let me join your crew…” He said strongly. Silver stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised as he thought this over. 

“Ye know bein a pirate ain't no picnic, right?” Silver said carefully, though not condescending. “Ye would be expected to work. Yed be at the bottom of the food chain, being the newest, and when pirates haze, they can get pretty nasty.” 

“I can work.” Jim nodded, not looking away. “And I’ve dealt with hazing before...I don’t like it, but I can hold my tongue. Just-” Jim bit his lip and looked away again, a sudden thought coming to mind. 

“Just what?” Silver prodded quietly. 

“Scroop.” Jim hissed slightly. Silver sighed and nodded slowly, already knowing what had crossed Jims mind. 

“Aye. Scroop would treat you like garbage. And straight up, I’ve come to let me boys have their brawls and fun, we ain't got no regular shore leave to blow off stress.” Silver said, confirming Jim's thoughts. Jim sighed and ran his hand through his long bangs, frustrated. Silver tilted his head, looking over Jim again. “Although…” 

Jim glanced back up, raising an eyebrow at the contemplative expression on Silver's face, and the small smirk that replaced it. 

“Although...what?” He pried, though hesitantly. Silver chuckled and tilted his head the other direction, the now yellow light of his cybernetic eye seeming almost amused. 

“Yeh really want to start travelin around the Etherium with me?” Silver asked, still smirking. “Yeh do seem t’ have some sort of attraction to this ol’ pirate, though I can’t understand why. What are ye hopein will happen if ye come along?” 

Jim flushed deeply, gritting his teeth. Actually, that hadn’t even crossed Jims mind. He had become fairly complacent with the idea that he would just have his strange, somewhat pathetic crush on the sidelines. Maybe just be able to call Silver a friend. Silver laughed at Jims expression, light and loud, amused, not mocking. The pirate reached out and put one finger under Jims chin, causing the boy to tilt his head back even more to look up at him. 

“I admit, lad. Ye are rather pleasant t’ look at.” Silver chuckled, causing Jim's face to grow even more red. “I might have a way to let ye join me crew, and keep ye safe from them scoundrels, but I don’t know if yer ready for it.” 

A shudder ran up Jims spine at the words, the closeness and size of the Ursid once again becoming very apparent to the cabin boy. He swallowed and met Silver’s eye, never having been the sort to back away from any sort of challenge. 

“What is it?” He asked directly. “Tell me, and I’ll decide if I’m…’ready for it’. Not you.” 

John chuckled at Jims tone but nodded, removing his hand from the lads chin and speaking to him directly. 

“It’s pretty simple actually, Jimbo.” He smirked. “Rather than makin ye a member of the crew itself, ye could just be my boy.” 

Jim blinked for a moment. 

“Uuhhhh I think you're going to have to explain that one.” 

Silver chuckled again. 

“It's always been a thing for sailors, Jimbo. Pirates and Navy officers alike. Bein out on the Etherium can get pretty lonely.” He explained simply. “ The circumstances can be a bit different, but basically ye would be working under me, so to speak, and no one else. It has its benefits. Best food, comfortable bed, protection from the crew, and so on. But ye would be expected to perform yer job, as well as, and I suspect this will be the hardest part for ye, be entirely obedient to yer captain.” 

Jim listened carefully, frowning a little bit. It almost sounded like being a personal servant to the Captain, not exactly something Jim liked the idea of, but still…

“And what would that job be, exactly?” Jim asked, a little hesitant. John smirked and shrugged. 

“Mostly keepin the Captain's quarters all neat and clean. Occasionally running messages.” He grinned, his eyes carefully watching Jim's face. “And of course, keepin me cot warm at night.” 

Jim’s face felt like it was on fire as he stared up at Silver incredulously. This had to be a joke, right? Silver had to be pulling his leg, teasing him about his ridiculous crush, but one look at the Ursid’s face told him that no, John Silver was completely serious about this. 

“Y….you can’t mea….by keeping warm you…” He sputtered out awkwardly. John raised an eyebrow with a smile. 

“I mean Sex, Jim.” He said softly, almost comfortingly. “This whole aspect of sailin started because ship Captains kept bringin their lovers on board, and it lead to a lot of arguments about favoritism. By doin the extra work, and followin all orders without complaint, it allows it to keep on bein a thing. It’s looked down on by the Navy, but they do it. And it’s pretty much expected to happen at some point on pirate ships. So if ye really want to come along with me, it might be the safest way. If Scroop ever so much as threatens you, I’d be able to get rid of him without the rest of the crew questioning it.” 

“Oh…” Jim muttered, thinking quickly as his heart pounded furiously in his chest. It’s true Jim had...fantasized about he and Silver...but the idea of it really happening was odd, and intimidating. He knew how two men would have sex, he had read books and seem videos of course, and the idea of doing that with Silver, with the Pirates general size... _He would rip me in half…_ He thought, the pure idea of it sounding painful, and deadly. He bit his lip as he struggled between two parts of himself, the emotional wanting to go with the only person to ever show him any kind of trust or respect, who deeply cared for and desired Silver. And the second part, that was still young and nervous, aware of the pure, physical risk and acknowledgement that...maybe he really wasn’t ready for that. 

A hand gently laid on Jim's shoulder, drawing his attention away from his thoughts as he looked up at Silver, who was down looking back at him with a shockingly tender smile. 

“Let me make this very clear lad.” Silver said softly. “I’d never force ye to do nuthin. But the crew would expect it. If ye did agree to this, then ye’d have to pretend, at least until, or if, you ever did feel like ye wanted to.” 

Jim blinked and let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding, his shoulders relaxing slightly at the words and tender tone. He looked down for a moment, his own hand reaching up and laying on top of Silvers. 

“It...it’s not that I don’t want to…” He muttered quietly. “It’s just….” 

“Scarry?” Silver asked, and Jim nodded in reply. Silver smiled and leaned down, gently kissing the lad on top of the head. “It’s okay lad. Yeh don’t have to answer now, and I won’t push ye in to sayin yes. Besides, I’m right tired, and ye look like you could do with a bit of a nap yerself.” 

“We just woke up…” Jim said with a wry smirk as Silver sighed and finally rolled off of Jim, resting on his back with a small wince. 

“Aye, but just sitting up is exhausting right now.” Silver mumbled, carefully positioning his disabled arm beside him. 

“Of course it is! You're still hurt!” Jim sighed, pulling the blanket up over Silver’s chest and frowning down at him. “Just because your feeling better doesn’t mean you can just….push yourself! You gotta rest…” 

John scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Jim, reaching out and putting a hand on the lad's shoulder again. 

“Alright alright, I’ll rest.” He chuckled and shook his head. “But you gotta start restin too, ye hear me? I know ye’v lost sleep takin care of me. Now that I am doin better, ye need to start takin it a bit easier.” 

Jim shook his head and glanced towards the cave entrance. It was actually still dark, his ability to tell time had seemingly completely gone from him. Jim looked down at the Ursid again and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second before crawling under the blanket with John and resting against the Ursid’s side, instantly feeling warmer as the organic arm draped around him, pulling him in tighter. 

“Silver?” Jim said softly, resting his head on the cyborgs shoulder. John opened his eyes and looked down at the younger man, eyes tired and patient. 

“What is it, Jimbo?” 

“That whole...being your boy thing…” He spoke hesitantly. “Do you want that?” 

Silver thought for a moment, not looking away before smiling a little and nodding. 

“Aye. I want you Jim.” Silver sighed softly, his hand rubbing Jims back gently. Jim glanced up, a small smile eventually coming to his face before hugging in even closer to the giant of a man. He didn’t have to say anything, both Jim and Silver knew that. Jim could already feel the strange, buzzing feeling in his stomach, something he hadn’t felt in a really long time, and Silver could see it in his face, and feel it in Jim's pulse through their contact. 

_I’m wanted._

\------

The rest of the night went by in a calm silence, the two men resting together listening to the wind blow outside. When the sun eventually started to peer into the cave, Jim sighed and sat up, looking down at Silver, who was still fast asleep, breathing steadily. He smiled a little and stood up, carefully pulling the blanket up to cover Silver, before making his way over to the mouth of the cave. 

It was windy, and fresh snow was falling, quite heavily in fact. Jim squinted through the thick flakes, trying to gauge the surroundings as his hair whipped in his face. 

_It’s gonna be a storm._ He realised as he caught sight of the heavy, pale gray clouds over-head. He glanced back toward Silver and sighed before making his way out into the wooded surroundings to try and find more fire wood before it got any worse. 

Finding firewood was hard, in this place. Everything was already damp and cold, and it didn’t help that Jim had no coat, and no gloves, as he trounced through the forest, digging through the snow to pull up twigs and sticks. He was careful not to go too far away from the cave entrance, not wanting to lose his way in this white out. Still, it was miserable.

After about ten minutes of searching, Jim had a small armful of long sticks that he hoped he’d be able to dry out enough to burn. The wind blew right through his tunic, at this point, his skin red and raw. Still he glanced around, wandering if he should try and gather a bit more when a voice came over the wind. 

“Jim!” 

He turned, slightly startled, towards the cave entrance, were he could see the large shape, and the gleaming eye, of Silver standing in the mouth. He sighed and made his way over to him, carefully holding on to the sticks as he made his way back to their sanctuary, quickly averting his eyes once Silver’s half-naked form became more clear. 

“What the blazes are you doin, goin out in a storm like that?” Silver asked, his hand resting on his hip, his face a mixture of worry and annoyance. 

“Needed more wood.” Jim responded, his teeth chattering. “Wasn’t that bad when I first went out…” 

“Heavens, come here lad.” Silver sighed and shook his head, placing his hand on the lads shoulder and leading him near the fire. Jim sighed and sat the sticks down in a dry place on the floor, wincing as some of them pulled away from his skin, where they had adhered to in the cold. Jim sat down next to the fire, pressing his hands towards it in an attempt to warm up more. When Silver draped the solar sail / blanket over his shoulders he looked up at him and gave a small smile. 

“Thanks.” 

John shook his head and sat down next to the lad, using his good hand to pull Jim’s shirt aside and look at the raw, blistered skin. 

“Take yer shirt off lad.” He muttered, carefully pulling some heated water off of the fire. Jim blushed, but obeyed, pulling the tunic off over his head and wrapping the blanket a little tighter around himself. Silver soaked a bit of cloth in the hot water, glancing back up. “Give me your hands.” 

Jim held his hands out to Silver, who awkwardly slid the rag over his skin, warming him up and easing some of the cold-burn he seemed to have gotten. It would have been a simple task, if Silver could use both of his arms, but instead he worked carefully with just the one, occasionally stopping and holding Jim's small hands in his own, bringing it to his mouth and breathing on his fingers to warm them up. 

For a man who had always been rather rough around the edges, the motions were careful and gentle, even tender, and Jim watched it with a tired fascination. His eyes scanned Silver’s face, noting the bags under his eyes, the light sheen of sweat on his brow. The cybernetic eye whirred and spun, looking over Jim’s hands and arms with the precision of a marksman, the natural green eye looking worried, and tender. 

Jim reached up with one hand, brushing the back of his fingers against Silver’s cheek, feeling the heat of his skin. John's eyes looked up to meet Jims, a mild, crooked smile playing on his lips. 

“Your fevers back.” Jim muttered, his brows creasing in a frown. Silver chuckled and shook his head, pulling Jim’s hand away from his face. 

“Just a bit Lad. I’ll be fine.” He smirked, tilting his head a bit. “Didn’t help wakin up t’ find ye out in the middle of a blizzard, ye know.” 

“Well I had to-” Jim started but stopped as Silver’s eyes became hard. 

“I know why ye did it Jim. But bear in mind that ye got te take care of yerself too. You should have at least woken me up, taken something t’ cover yerself up with.” 

“I’m fine! Just a bit cold!” Jim barked back, that stubborn pout of his coming back to his face. Silver gritted his teeth and pressed his hand forward on to Jim’s stomach, his calloused fingers running over a spot that stung, causing Jim to hiss out.

“That wind beat you raw, Jimbo.” Silver scoffed. “Heavens help ye, I was half scared to death when I saw you gone, and looked outside!” 

Jim grimaced and looked away, his shoulders slumping slightly. 

“I’m sorry, alright? I just...was trying to help.” He muttered, his face red with embarrassment. John sighed and put an arm around him, pulling him into a slightly crushing hug. 

“I know Lad, and thanks fer that. I just want ye to be careful about it, aye?” 

Silver’s voice was soft and deep, it vibrated through his chest and Jim could feel it from there he was being held. Despite the flutter in his stomach, and the bright red his face had turned, he swallowed and let his arms wrap around Silver’s neck in a tight hug, having to sit up on his knees to even reach him. Silver chuckled and gave Jim an extra squeeze, tilting his head down and kissing Jim on the top of the head. 

“Silver?” Jim muttered, burying his face in John's shoulder to hide the heat in his cheeks. 

“Yes Jimbo?” 

“...My answer’s yes.” 

Silver looked down at Jim in surprise, having, at least partially, expected him to refuse the rather strange offer he had been given. He pressed his lips together and patted Jim’s back gently. 

“Ye sure about this, Lad?” He asked softly. “Once things kick off...there will be no goin back fer ya. Ye’d be a criminal.” 

Jim chuckled and pulled away, looking up at silver with clear eyes, though the old pirate could see the water that had started to gather in the corners of those blue orbs. 

“I already am a criminal, technically.” He said softly. “Back home. I was on parole for...well minor stuff but still..” 

Silver chuckled and shook his head, using a finger to brush some of Jim’s hair away from his face. 

“So long as yer sure, Lad.” He smirked. “Last thing I’d want is fer ye to regret this later.” 

“I know.” Jim smiled back. “But...this is...what I want.” 

“Ye really do have some strange taste, Jimbo.” Silver laughed. “But if this is what ye want, then I’ll respect that.” 

Jim’s face flushed deeper as he sat back on his heels, going over in his mind what he had just agreed to. He swallowed and bit his lip, nervously running his hand through his hair. 

“Just ah…” He muttered, averting his eyes from John. “Just...you know...I’ve never…” 

“Don’t ye worry Lad.” John smirked, ruffling Jim's hair. “It’s not like I’m gonna start off by bending ye over and havin me way. Not only would that hurt, but it could probably kill ye, with how scrawny ye are and all.” 

“I’m not that skinny…” Jim pouted, but inside he was slightly relieved. He wanted to, maybe one day, be able to share that with Silver properly, but his eyes were telling him that it might be physically impossible. Still…

“W...doesn’t it always hurt?” He asked quietly. “Between two guys?” 

“It can.” Silver sighed, shifting to lean his back against the wall, pulling Jim close to him. “But if done carefully, and patiently, it can be quite nice. So long as at least one of ya know what e’s doin.” 

“And do you? Know what you're doing?” 

“Of course I do, Jimbo!” Silver laughed. “That’s why I aint gonna rush nuthin. Gotta work up to that sort o’ thing. Nah, we’ll start with just the simple things, once yer ready, o’ course.” 

“What do you mean by ‘simple things?’” Jim asked, even more confused. Silver raised one thick eyebrow with a smirk, sliding his hand up and down Jim’s back. 

“Ye sure are eager to learn these things, Jimbo. Don’t tell me yer already wantin it?” 

“What?! No!” Jim gaped, blushing furiously. “I was just...I just had....I don’t…” 

“Ye sure about that Lad? Ye have been awfully snugly” 

“I-” Jim started to protest again, but Silver’s hand clamped around his hip, pushing him up onto the cyborg's lap, the sheer strength of just one arm being shocking enough to silence Jims words. Jim instinctively put his hands up against Silver’s chest, to prevent face-planting into it as Silver shifted to a more comfortable sitting position. Jim swallowed as he noted their new position, with him straddling Silver’s organic thigh, and the large, paw-like hand resting on his hip. 

“Be honest now, Jimbo.” Silver smirked, running his thumb along Jim’s hip bone, causing a shiver to run up the cabin boy’s spine. “Are ye wantin somethin?” 

Jim swallowed, his heart beating heavily in his chest as he stared up at the cyborg. His hands clenched into fists as he thought it over, his face still burning as he slowly nodded. 

“Yes.” 


	6. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Silver and James Hawkins keep busy during a raging storm, and soon the galaxy falls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading another chapter! This is where some of those archive warnings finally start being prevalent. Lots o' smut in this one. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love seeing em.

**Chapter 6: Breathe**

If it wasn’t for the sound of the whistling wind outside, Jim would never have known it was cold. A long, thick arm was wrapped tightly around his middle, holding him firmly against a velvety chest, covered in thick, dark, curls of hair. His whole body felt hot, yet he still shivered as Silver’s lips pressed against his, with an almost bruising force. Jim tilted his head and pressed back against him, his blue eyes fluttering shut as his own arms wrapped up around John's neck, pressing even closer. 

The kiss lasted a long while, with Silver holding Jim tightly as they both pressed back against each other, tilting their heads from one side to the other, taking in deep breaths through their noses. When it finally broke, Jim’s chest was heaving, and his eyes blinked open to see Silver looking down at him, the false eye gleaming a bright golden color. John's hand slid off of Jim’s waist and to his chin, holding it gently with his thumb and index finger. 

“Open yer mouth, lad.” His voice was deeper than usual, almost a quiet growl from deep in his chest. Jim obeyed without hesitation, parting his lips slightly as Silver leaned back in, this time sliding his hot tongue into Jim’s mouth. A small moan coming from Jim’s throat surprised them both as the kiss intensified, Silver’s hand now firmly on the back of his head, holding him still as he explored. Jim shuddered, sitting up more on his knees as he was held at an awkward position for the kiss, his nails starting to press into Silver’s shoulder slightly. Jim was starting to feel a little dizzy as the Ursid’s tongue slid to the back of his mouth briefly before he pulled away again, teeth latching on to his bottom lip for a second before letting go. Jim panted, face flushed for a moment as he heard Silver chuckle. 

“That’s a sweet face yer makin there, Jim.” He grunted, running a thumb over Jim’s lips. Jim bit his lip and looked away, shifting slightly at the tightness of his trousers. Silver’s hand slid down Jim’s chest, his fingers spreading out to cover almost the entire width of that thin torso, before sliding around and gently grabbing onto Jim's buttocks, pulling the lad’s hips up against his large belly, smirking at the startled expression on Jim’s face. He hummed and tilted his head, watching Jim’s expression as he dipped two fingers into the waistband of Jim’s trousers, and carefully pressing one against his tight entrance. 

“Ye want me t’ stop Jim?” He asked, noting the subtle widening of Jim’s eyes at the intimate touch. As eager as he was to go on, John wasn’t about to force this young man to go any farther than he felt comfortable.  _ If Jimbo just wants to sit here and make out like a couple of teenagers, we will. _ He thought to himself as Jim’s hands slid down his own chest, curling into his chest hair. Eventually Jim smiled, almost looking meek, and shook his head, motioning Silver to continue. 

“Yer a good lad…” He chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss that thin neck and gently rubbing his finger against that entrance. After a moment, Silver lifted his hand back to his own mouth, wetting his fingers on his tongue, before returning to massage at Jim’s backside, all while trailing gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder. 

Jim was tense, the sensation of someone touching him there being foreign. Despite being eight-teen, and all of his boasting he did back in school, he had never been touched like that before, and it was both exhilarating, and terrifying. When the tip of a finger gently prodded inside of him, he let out a soft moan, his brows flinching slightly at the strange, but pleasurable feeling, not even aware that his hips rocked at the motion. 

Silver slid his finger in and out of the young man, as slowly and gently as possible, aware of the lack of proper lubrication. Slowly, while still humming soft kisses into the crook of his boy’s shoulder, he noted Jim’s body beginning to relax and adjust to the penetration, so much faster than he had expected. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, kissing Jim’s cheek gently. 

“Take yer trousers all the way off, Jim.” He whispered in his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. “Let me see ye.” 

Jim was shaking at his point, his naturally tanned skin flushed pink all over as he nodded, awkwardly trying to work around that hand that continued to massage him. His belt was already loose, so he just worked to push the over-large pants down past his knees, carefully kicking off his boots as well as eventually the cloth was tossed to the side. 

Silver leaned back, his eyes scanning over the now bared body of his cabin boy. Jim was feeling self conscious again, hoping he didn’t look too scrawny, or too much like a kid, and put Silver off. But the heat in that one green eye never faded, in fact it grew to an almost intimidating level. Silver smiled and jerked his hand harshly, causing his finger to slam deep into Jim. Jim cried out, pressing his hands against Silver’s chest at the motion, his previously hazey eyes flashing open. 

“Did that hurt, Lad?” He asked, no longer moving as he waited, carefully for Jim's response. Jim swallowed and shuddered, shaking his head. His long, thin legs shook from the strain now, his own proportional cock hard between the two of them, small beads of a milky liquid starting to collect at the tip. John smiled and repeated the motion, slamming his fingers inside again, eliciting another cry, and a moan. As he continued the motion, over and over again now, watching Jim bounce on top of him, those large blue eyes going hazy again from pleasure, he leaned forward, gently biting down on Jim’s shoulder, silently wishing he had use of his other arm, so he could touch him more. 

“Silver…” Jim gasped out as the hand twisted, hitting a new spot that caused his hips to buck, grinding his manhood against Silver’s stomach. Tears were starting to build in his eyes as sweat poured down his back, his hair sticking to his face. 

“Yer such a good lad, Jim.” The Captain muttered, soothing the spot he bit with gentle kisses. “Keep breathin, and move yer hips. Show me ye want this.” 

The whimper that rose from Jims throat sent a shiver down Silver’s spine, causing his own member to twitch in his trousers. He couldn’t help but smile with satisfaction as Jim started working his thighs, rocking back against that hand now, riding the pleasure while still clinging to John for support. He licked his lips, looking over Jim’s shoulder to watch his finger slide in and out of Jim, the gleam of the sweat on Jim’s body being nearly hypnotic. Silver was finding it hard to fight the urge to bury his own member deep inside Jim, the sound of the soft whimpers and moans in his ear being enough to elicit a small growl from his own throat. 

He started getting rough, the finger inside Jim was now being pressed in deep and hard, twisting and bending to find that magical spot. Meanwhile the rest of his hand was clenching Jim fiercely, his short claws leaving light, red scratch marks along his buttock. When all at once Jim let out a sound, almost like a shocked squeak, his hips jerking back violently against his hand, Silver grinned. 

“There it is…” He chuckled, hitting that spot again, causing another sharp buck.”Wrap yer arms around me neck, and hold on.” He hummed, starting to shift. Jim clung to Silver as the Ursid carefully shifted to lay Jim back on the cool stone floor. Silver knelt over him, careful of his balance as he shifted his hand to between Jim’s legs, quickly finding that good spot again, and pressing against it, hard. Silver worked steadily, his eyes roaming over Jim’s face as the slim body writhed underneath him. Jim’s eyes were clouded with lust, brimming with tears. His face was a flushed red and slick with sweat, his lips slightly parted as his moans and whimpers became louder in the small cave. The force with which silver was using his fingers was enough to cause Jim’s whole body to move, and eliciting the occasional cry of pleasure. 

After one such cry that echoed beautifully in the dark cavern, Jim pressed his hand to his mouth, as if to stifle the sounds, his feet pressing hard into the stone flore as his hips rocked in tandem with Silver’s hand. Silver chuckled and nibbled gently on Jim's neck, muttering softly. 

“Don’t hold it back Jim. Let me hear ye.” He chuckled, biting down a little harder for emphasis, sucking on that one spot of skin until it darkened. Jim’s hand fell away from his mouth, crying out loudly as both his hands slid up into Silver’s hair, grabbing fistfulls as his back arched up against the Ursid. 

“John...I…” Jim tried to speak, but didn’t need to. Silver could tell he was close, and the desperate sound in Jim’s voice, and the use of his first name, just made him want to see it more. His motions became relentless, pounding in hard, never failing to hit that good spot. Jim lost control in the most beautiful way imaginable. His eyes closed and his back arched, his nails dug into Silver’s skin wherever they could reach, his voice crying out with each, harsh, slam. 

“It’s okay Jim.” He purred, sitting up to watch this beautiful show, his eyes roaming over the flushed, hot body. “Whenever you're ready you can release.” 

It didn’t take long. Jim was hardly aware of his surroundings by the time he felt his release hit him. He had only been aware of Silver, of his lips and voice, and good heavens his hand. It hit him like a train, the explosion of pleasure deep in his gut, that shocked through his legs and up his spine. His whole body shuddered, his eyes clenched tight as he let out a deep groan that sounded almost forein in his ears, before the sensation of something hot and wet falling onto his stomach came into consciousness. Eventually the rush, the heat, all of it started to slow down again. His breathing was hard, his chest heaving as he carefully opened his eyes, looking up at Silver, who was kneeling over him, smiling. A part of him was embarrassed, seeing Silver looking at him like that, but after what Silver had just done for him, he was able to ignore it. 

When Silver slowly pulled his hand away, Jim let out a small whimper, not really wanting it gone. Silver chuckled and layed down next to him, pulling him close against his large chest and brushing Jim’s hair away from his face. 

“How ye feeling, Jimbo?” He asked, his voice soft and gentle. Jim hummed, leaning into the touch of the hand with a small smile. 

“I’m okay.” He said, his voice raspy and throat a little sore. “That was…”

“I wasn’t too rough with ye was I?” 

“No...no it was...amazing.” Jim laughed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against John's chest, snuggling up against his large, warm belly. Silver chuckled and sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Jim’s back before grabbing the tattered sail and pulling it over the two of them. 

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t disappointin, being yer first time an’ all.” He chuckled, kissing the Lad on top of the head. Jim chuckled and sighed, wrapping his arms around Silver’s torso as best he could. He felt exhausted, his whole body felt a little numb, and the cold was finally starting to come back to him. Silver hummed, watching and listening as Jims breathing started to slow, and deepen. Once Jim was fast asleep John closed his own eyes, and relaxed with him through the duration of the storm. 


End file.
